


you are the avalanche

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, or me, things like these don't happen to people from mullingar, winter au, winter wonderland au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>romantic, clichéd couple spending a romantic, clichéd evening in a romantic, clichéd place</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> the ending made me want to vomit get out harry styles you're cheesy as hell

Ice skating had never been, was not, and would never be a good idea. Especially when it comes out of the mouth of the boy you're in love with. Yes, she should have known better (should've said no), but, in her defence. he really did have the facial expression of a 5 year old when he asked her. 

It feels as though it’s all meant to happen right before Christmas.  
It’s the 4th of December, and Hyde Park looks quite lovely as they approach the ice rink, which becomes more and more intimidating every time she looks at it. She forgets about it momentarily when he rents their skates and doesn't need to ask for her shoe size because he knows, he always remembers things like that.

 

He doesn’t notice just how scared she is until they’re actually entering the rink, when she clutches at his hand and whispers ‘hey Harry, I should’ve told you my balance isn’t great’. That’s when he looks at her and that’s when he smiles so, so big, and says, ‘well, luckily I have enough skating skills for the both of us’, which, not to be rude, but we're talking about the boy who looked like Bambi on ice whenever he came out of the shower and had forgotten to set down a towel on the bathroom floor. 

She gives up half an hour and 18 fall downs later. He comes to her rescue, as he has the previous 17 times, and tries really hard not to laugh. 

'Alright there love?' 

He’s openly laughing now and holds out his hand for her to get up, but she refuses the gesture. ‘I think I might just stay here for a bit.’ He seems startled at first:  
'But then your bum will get cold!' 'Oh, so that's why you brought me here? Because of my bum?' 'I get a better look at it every time you fall over, which tends to happen quite often', he replies with a cheeky grin. ‘But’, he continues, ‘if you really want to stay there then the right thing for me to do would be sitting here with you’. 

So he does, and he looks so warm and cuddly bundled up in a scarf and a coat and wearing that beanie that lets loose strands of his hair peak out, and London feels so christmasy already even though it’s early December, and when she looks at him, sitting right next to her freezing his arse off (literally), she can’t help but lean in and kiss his cheek. He looks happy and then thoughtful before he says: ‘This really is lovely, but I have a feeling they're going to kindly ask us to leave if we don't get up soon. If I was to get kicked out of Winter Wonderland though, I wouldn’t want it to happen with anyone but you.’

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii leave a comment about your day or the weather or whatever :)


End file.
